


MY R-- CAT EDITION

by GamerWires627



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Parody/songfic of My R.





	MY R-- CAT EDITION

_Just as I was about to take my shoes_  
_off on the rooftop, there I see_  
_A girl with braided hair there before me_  
_Despite myself, I go and scream_

"Hey, don't do it, please!"

The cat sitting on the ledge nearly jumped out of her fur at hearing his voice. She turned abruptly to look at him, revealing sad green eyes. Her coat and tail were very fluffy, and she was mostly white, like himself.

 _Whoa, wait a minute_  
_What did I just say?_  
_I couldn't care less either way._  
_To be honest, I was somewhat pissed_  
_That was an opportunity missed_

 _The girl with braided hair told me her woes_  
  
"You've probably heard it all before... I really thought that he might be the one, but then he told me he was done...- _"_

He had barely let her wallow before anger had bubbled up inside him enough to lash out. "For God's sake, please, are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me! Are you upset because you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten-"  ** _don'tthinkofitdon'tthinkofyourpoorbrotheritsyourfaultyourfaultyourfaultyourfault_** "-robbed of anything!"

She gasped quietly, but jumped down the from the ledge all the same. "I'm feeling better, thank you for listening."

_The girl with braided hair then disappeared._

 

 _"Alright, today's the day!"_  
_Or so I thought_  
_Just as I took both of my shoes off_  
_There was but a girl short as can be_  
_Despite myself, I go and scream_

Now there was a different cat, one with violet eyes and a grumpy-looking face. He was skinny and short-haired, but it didn't stop the protagonist of this story from calling out to him.

_The petite girl told me her woes_

"You've probably heard it all before," he said as the other jumped onto the ledge next to him. "Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here-"

"For God's sake, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason, you got here before me!  'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!" he found himself shouting.

"I'm hungry,"  _said the girl as she shed a tear, the girl short as can be then disappeared._

_And like that, there was someone every day. I listened to their tale; I made them turn away. And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain..._

_For the very first time, there I see._  
_Someone with the same pains as me._  
 _Having done this time and time again_  
 _She wore a yellow cardigan._

"I just want to stop the scars that grow," said the furry black cat with fiery red eyes. "Every time that I come home. That's why I came up here instead."

_That's what the girl in the cardigan said.  
_

_Whoa, wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way. But in the moment, I just screamed something that I did not believe._

"Hey, don't do it, please..."

_Ah, what do do?! I can't stop this girl, oh, this is new!  
For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew._

"But even so, please just go away so I can't see your pitiful expression, it's just too much for me!" he cried.

"I guess today is just not my day,"

_She looked away from me and then she disappeared._

_There's no one here today, I guess it's time.  
It's just me, myself, and I._

Hopping onto the ledge.

 _There's no one who can interfere.  
_"No one to get in my way here."

Golden eyes shone with kept tears. An everlasting smile crumbled.

 _Taking off my yellow cardigan_  
_Watching my braids all come undone_  
 _This petite girl, short as can be_  
 _Is gonna jump now and be free_

He was taking a step off the ledge just as he felt a firm grip pull him up and away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I just have way too many ideas.


End file.
